1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Carbonated Beverage Bottle Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Removable Pressure Releasing System for facilitating a swift and safe method with which to release from within a carbonated beverage container and other pressurized containers the extreme and sometimes dangerous pressurized gases which may accumulate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Carbonated Beverage Bottle Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Carbonated Beverage Bottle Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Removable Pressure Releasing System. The inventive device includes a valve assembly which is removably mounted to the mouth of the carbonated beverage container whereby the user may release the pressurized gas by simply pressing the spherical valve member terminating the seal and allowing the gas to be released, and a valve lid for protection from accidental movement of the spherical valve member.
In these respects, the Removable Pressure Releasing System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating a swift and safe method with which to release from within a carbonated beverage container and other pressurized containers the extreme and sometimes dangerous pressurized gases which may accumulate.